Legends of the Past V: Der letzte Kampf
Teil 5: Der letzte Kampf Prolog Nuva riss Tilira von sich. Sie donnerte auf den Steinboden. Strahlen schossen aus ihren Händen und ließen Nuva ein Stückchen zurück schlittern, wobei dieser an einer der Wurzeln hängen blieb und rücklings hinfiel. Tilira feuerte weiter. Nuva konnte jedoch ausweichen, riss nebenbei eine kurze Wurzel heraus, sah seine Chance und schlug wie mit einer Peitsche auf ihre Maske. Vor Schmerz schrie sie auf und torkelte Rückwärts, wobei sie so wie der Toa des Todes an einer Wurzel hängen blieb und ebenfalls fiel. „Dummes Gelände!“ schrie sie. Aus ihrer Hand kamen Blitze, die sich zu einer Kugel formten. Nuva der die Gefauhr bereits sahsprang gerade noch rechtzeitig hoch, als unter ihm eine Welle reinen Lebens entlang schoss. Diese Welle hatte aber auch noch andere Auswirkungen, da die Wurzeln anfingen zu leben. Sie umschlagen Nuva, als er wieder mit den Füßen auf den Boden kam. Sie quetschten immer stärker. Tilira lud wieder Energie für einen neuen Angriff, doch Nuva konnte sich durch Todeskraft befreien, da die Wurzeln abstarben, und tat ihr in den Bauch. Sie fiel hin. Nuva stellte einen Fuß auf sie und grinste. Das größte Ereignis hat Begonnen! Lewa und die anderen Toa Nuva waren im Mittelpunkt des Universums, in Karda Nui. Sie hatten alle Schlüsselsteine bei sich. So können sie gemeinsam den Codrex öffnen. Lewa machte eine elegante Drehung, und genoss den Tag. Am Vortag hatte es hier noch heftige Kämpfe gegeben. Doch alle Makuta, die hierher ausgesand wurden, waren bereits tot. Auch Terdidax´ Armee aus gelben, mit dem Feuerblick verstärkten Rahkshi waren fast besiegt. Takanuva war auch wieder da. Alles war gut. Als sie dann endlich an der gigantischen Metallkugel ankamen, erwartete Toa Ignika sie bereits. Die sieben Toa übergaben ihm die Schlüsselsteine, worauf er sich bedankte: „Vielen Dank, Toa Nuva. Ihr wisst, dass ich nun die Reise auf mich nehmen muss, um Mata Nui, den großen Geist, zu erwecken. Ihr müsst, so schnell ihr könnt, weg von hier, und Teridax aufhalten, da unser Plan sonst nicht funktioniert. Wir werden uns wohl nie wieder sehen, also Lebt Wohl.“ Und mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich für immer. Nach wenigen Stunden waren die Toa Nuva wieder auf Metru Nui. Teridax stand am Kolloseum und war immer noch in Kämpfe verwickelt. Tote lagen am Boden. Doch Teridax war fast tot. Und jetzt rannte Tahu auf ihn zu. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Toa des Feuers grenzte er den Makuta immer mehr ein, und die anderen Achteten darauf, dass er nicht abhauen konnte. Tahu, Lhikan, Jaller und Norik richteten nun ihre Waffen auf ihn. Aus letzter Kraft kam seine Schattenhand hervor und griff nach Jaller. Aus Angst, und gleichzeitig aus Zorn, das der nahe Seig scheitern könne, stieß Tahu Teridax sein Flammenschwert in die Brust und aktivierte es. Der Makuta schrie, Flammen stoben aus seiner Rüstung und die Schattenhand verschwand. Die vier Toa des Feuers Legten ihre Waffen zusammen, schrien „Für die Gefallenen!“ und brannten auf Teridax ein. Er schrie. Er brannte. Die Antidermis verbrannte. Die Steine um ihn herum schmolzen. Und der letzte Makuta des Universums starb. Dakis Nui. Einige Sicherheitsbeamte hatten einen Kampf außerhalb der Stadt erkennen können. Roodaka und Krekka rannten nun los, um zu sehen, was geschah. Leben, in weiß, und Tod, in schwarz, standen sich gegenüber und ließen den Boden um sich herum explodieren. Staub flog durch die Luft, und die Beiden Gegner sprangen und wichen agil den Angriffen des anderen aus. Roodaka und Krekka erkannten die Beiden, und feuerten nun aus allen Rohren auf Nuva. Tilira versetzte Nuva einen Hieb, dann noch einen, dann noch einen... Bis sie Drei Teile einer goldenen Kanohi aus ihrem Panzer zog und Krekka zuwarf. „Nimm sie, evakuiere die Stadt und flieh von der Insel! Aber rette die Kanohi!“ brüllte Tilira ihm zu. Krekka dachte kurz nach, steckte die Teile dann ein und rannte weg. Roodaka blieb vor Ort und unterstützte die Toa des Lebens. Nach einer langen Zeit, so kam es dem Dunklen Jäger jedenfalls vor, kam er an der Stadt an. Er stürmte zum Ratshaus der Toa Virkon, riss die Tür aus den Angeln und rempelte den kleinen weißen Matoraner, der Wache hielt, aus dem Weg und platze in eine Sitzung hinein. Schweren Atems sagte er zu schnell: „WirmüssendieInselevakuieren!“ „Wie bitte?“ fragte ihn ein roter Toa. Noch mal, diesmal langsamer, rief Krekka: „Wie müssen die Insel evakuieren! Schnell!“ Die Erweckung Ignika war nun endlich da. Vor ihm lag die Kammer, in der er Mata Nui erwecken musste. Seine gelbe Rüstung war bereits zerkratz und rissig vom Kampf gegen die Makuta. Nur seine Kanohi glänzte silber und passte nicht zum Rest. An einem Ort angekommen, wo sechs Mulden einen Kreis bildeten, hielt er noch einmal inne. Wollte er wirklich seinen Körper verlieren? Wollte er das? Er musste einfach, er hatte es den Toa versprochen. Und er wollte ein Held sein, wie Toa Matoro. Mit zittrigen Beinen stellte er sich in die Mitte des Codrex. Seine Maske glimmte erst, leuchtete dann hell auf, und sein Körper folgte diesem Beispiel. Alles verschwand in der Maske. Dann zuckten Blitze aus der Kanohi. Der Sturm entbrannte, und Karda Nui war wieder zerstört. Die Matoraner hatten schon alles an Fahrzeugen aufgetrieben, die sie bekommen konnten. Nun sprangen sie, auch dunkle Jäger, auf die Boote. Immer schneller nahmen sie Kurs gen Süden, hinter Dakis Nui. Das Wasser bebte. Und Nuva kämpfte immer noch gegen Tilira. Was ihn sehr störte, war Roodaka. Ihrem dämlichen Rotor und Tilira auszuweichen, machte den Kampf nicht leichter. Jetzt reichte ihm es. Mit viel Kraft konnte er es bewerkstelligen, die Wurzeln um sie zu beleben, sie zwingen die Toa zu fesseln und dann wieder zu sterben. Nun nahm er sich Roodaka vor. Verzweifelt schoss sie Rotoren, aber ohne Erfolg. Nuva packte sie an der Kehle, warf sie dann auf den Boden und trat ihr ins Gesicht. Danach ergriff er ihren Arm, lenkte den eigenen Rotor auf die andere und schoss ab. Roodaka schrie, leuchtete weiß, und veränderte die Form. Keiner sah dann je, was aus ihr wurde. Eine neue, gigantische Flutwelle raste auf sie zu, dahinter ein großer Roboter, der langsam aufstand. Alle drei wurden von der Welle weggerissen, und Dakis-Nui trieb nach Süden. Nur Nuva und Tilira konnte sich halten. Roodaka verschwand im Meer. Mata Nui betrachtete den Himmel. Endlich war er erwacht! Er ließ auf verdorrten Inseln wieder Bäume wachsen, heilte die verletzten und ließ Sonne scheinen. Zu seinen Füßen trieb eine kleine Insel weg. Da sich aber alles Leben, was er kannte, in ihm befand, stieg er nun zum Himmel auf, um die großen Wesen zu finden. Alles andere wurde zurückgelassen. Und so strandeten über Eintausend Lebewesen auf einem sonst leeren Planeten. Die Boote gaben alles, was sie konnten. Virko, der am Heck eines der Schiffe stand, sah die bedrohlich Näherkommende Insel. Sollten sie nicht schnell genug sein, würde die Insel die Schiffe zerstören und alle würden sterben! Dann kam auch noch der Metallroboter. Als er losflog, sorgte er auch noch für massig Wind, der die Insel noch schneller vorantrieb. Virko nahm sein Fernglas und sah auf das Flachland. Und dort kämpften tatsächlich noch zwei Gestalten. Tilira wurde über den Boden geworfen. Nuva hatte ihr einen Hieb mit seiner Klaue versetzt und nun lag sie auf der pitschnassen Erde. Bei dem Versuch, aufzustehen, rutschte sie erneut aus und schlug wieder hart auf. Was sollte sie tun? Die einzige Möglichkeit, an die sie dachte, war eine Nova-Entladung. Aber würde sie dabei nicht auch sterben? Das war jetzt egal, es ging um mehr als nur sie. Ihre Hände fingen an zu leuchten, und als Nuva dann sah, was sie vorhatte, schlug er sie zu Boden. Der erste Versuch war gescheitert. Was nun? Das Ende Wut packte sie. Sie beide hielten sich schon so lange hier auf. Keiner durfte Leben. Sie riss zwei Ranken aus dem Boden, belebte sie und die Wurzeln packten Nuva an den Armen. Danach nahm sie einen Stein in die Hand und schlug damit gegen Nuvas Kopf. Doch er war an den Beinen noch frei und trat zu. Sie flog wieder auf den Boden. Die Rüstungen der beiden Kontrahenten waren schon voller Schlamm und Dreck. Tiliras einst weiße Farbe war nicht mehr zu erkennen. Mit einem Satz sprang sie zu Nuva, entriss ihm die Klinge und schlug wie wild auf ihn ein. Gerade so konnte er ausweichen, doch bald schon hatte Tilira ihn bewusstlos geschlagen. Sie zerrte ihn nun herüber in die Mitte der Insel. „Bald wird alles vorbei sein.“ dachte sie. Doch noch einmal konnte ihr Plan nicht umgesetzt werden. Die ganze Insel krachte nun und wackelte. Scheinbar waren sie auf einen Unterwasser gelegenen Fels gestoßen. Dort, wo sich die Spitze befand, wurde die Insel aufgerissen und Tilira musste einen Satz machen, um nicht ins Wasser zu fallen. Doch endlich blieb die Insel stehen. Nun sollte es kein Hindernis mehr geben. Da sie nun nicht mehr verfolgt wurden, konnten die Boote endlich anhalten. Erschöpft ließ sich Virko an die Reling fallen und atmete tief durch. Nun konnten sie endlich an Land. Doch was war mit den beiden Kämpfern, die dort waren? Als ihm bewusst wurde, wer die beiden waren, und das das tödlichste wäre, sich ihnen jetzt in den Weg zu stellen, war es bereits zu spät. Zwei dunkle Jäger hatten bereits Fuß auf das Land gesetzt. Tavasa und Vasrium liefen zu den beiden Sillhouetten. Tavasa, eine blaue Jägerin, machte allerdings vorher halt, da sie etwas unberuhigendes bemerkt hatte. „He, Tavasa, sehen wir uns das an!“ munterte Vasrium sie auf. Doch sie verneinte. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Sie stand auf Nuvas Bauch, und machte sich für die Nova-Entladung bereit. Sie begann zu glimmen. „Muss ich es machen?“ Dann wurde es zu einem glühen. „Ich werde es, ja, ich will die anderen Retten.“ Es wurde zu einem grellen leuchten. „Für die Toa...!“ Und sie und alles um sie herum wurde von purer Lebensenergie verbrannt. Alles brannte. Die gesamte Insel. Vor ihren Augen musste Tavasa mit ansehen, wie Vasrium von der Feuerwelle zerbröselt wurde. Nun rannte sie. Sie musste immer weiter, sie musste überleben. Verdammte Wurzeln! Jetzt nicht stolpern! Immer weiter! Es holt mich ein! Hilfe! Hiiilfeeee...!!! Und die Jägerin wurde verbrannt. Nur ihre Knochen und Teile der Rüstung blieben liegen. Epilog Nuva war unter Tilira, als sie explodierte. Sofort verbrannte er, denn selbst ein Tod kann so etwas nicht standhalten. Nur seine Maske, die bleib erhalten. Aber Nuva war jetzt ausgelöscht. Er konnte niemandem mehr etwas anhaben. Die Matoraner, Jäger und auch Toa, die sich auf den Schiffen befanden, überlebten. Zwar war die Insel erst einmal am brennen, doch nach kurzer Zeit erlosch das Feuer und ein Wunder geschah: Die alten Ranken der Bäume fingen an, sich aufzustellen. Äste sprossen aus ihnen hervor, und Gras wuchs auf dem Boden. Die Kuhle, in der Nuva und Tilira untergegangen waren, füllte sich mit Wasser. Überall waren Pflanzen, die mit Früchten bewachsen waren. Das erstaunlichste war aber noch, dass aus dem See Rahi heraus schwammen: Die ersten Genonaks. Das alles hatte Tiliras Opfer bewerkstelligt. Das war gigantisch. Am Nachmittag versammelten sich die Toa auf eine Lichtung im Wald. Die anderen, die überlebten, suchten nach Nahrung und anderem. Nun trat Virko vor und sprach: „Liebe Toa-Brüder. Ich habe diese kleine Versammlung hier einberufen. Wir haben in vielen Schlachten gekämpft. Und diese war bestimmt die gewaltigste, denn es sind so viele gestorben. Und unsere Heimat versank im Ozean. Deshalb sollten wir uns alle damit abfinden, das dies unsere letzte Mission war. Wir verleihen Matoranern unsere Toa Kräfte, die dann dieses neue Land bewachen. Hier sind sechs Steine, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt.“ Und so geschah es dann. Alle machten die Wertlosen Steine zu Toa-Steinen der Macht. Am Abend wurden dann alle Helden des großen Kampfes einberufen. Die sechs Matoraner standen nun stolz mit ihren Steinen in der Hand in der Mitte, darum standen sie sechs Toa, die alle an den Händen hielten, und darum alle anderen, die den Toa gleichtaten. Die Matoran hielten die Steine hoch in die Luft, und sie leuchteten in den Farben ihres Elementes. Die Form änderte sich, und nach der Zeremonie standen sechs neue Toa und sechs neue Turaga da. Virko trat an sie vor. „Meine Toa. Ihr seid nun Wächter der Insel. Gebt gut auf sie acht. Zu Ehren von einem Helden, der diese Insel „Dakis Nui“ nannte, sied ihr von nun an die „TOA DAKIS“!!!“ „Und zu Ehren dieses alten Turagas werde ich Kraft meines Amtes diese Insel in „Virkon Nui“ umbenennen!“ rief der weiße Toa. Alle jubelten. Nun waren die neuen Helden geboren: Toa Gredark, der Toa der Erde. Toa Viro, der Toa des Eises. Toa Dephiza, die Toa des Wassers. Toa Vastara, die Toa des Pflanzenlebens. Toa Azusa, die Toa des Steines. Toa Garrzo, der Toa des Feuers. Dann begannen auch schon die Bauarbeiten, um ein neues Rathaus aufzubauen. Virkon Nui hatte seine besten Zeit. Doch noch nicht alles war geklärt... Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Viro13